


A Paradise called Love

by Tsukasa_Akabane



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Rating May Change, Reader is not RFA's MC, Saeran is being a brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_Akabane/pseuds/Tsukasa_Akabane
Summary: Saeyoung and his wife were going to their long awaited honeymoon. But Saeyoung was worried of leaving his younger brother alone. He asked everyone on RFA for help. But everyone was busy. Now, he wouldn't mind bringing Saeran with them. And he was sure his wife too. But Saeran refused. So now, that leaves Vanderwood. Vanderwood however knows someone who will make a better babysitter than him. Enter, ex-agent Scarlet. Real name, [Name] who seriously needed a job. Will Saeran survive living with a hard headed ex-agent?





	1. Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Name] was fired from her job for protecting herself. And now she needed a new job. Thankfully, Vanderwood has something for her. A new job as a baby sitter. A baby sitter of a man on his 20's.

"I can't believe this..." [Name] muttered as she kicked her apartment's door open. She walked inside after closing the door lifelessly and slumped over the couch.

She just lost another job again. It was the third job this month. Or maybe it was the fourth one? She wasn't sure. Anyway, it wasn't her fault this time! The man just sexually harassed her! Of course she would punch him! However, for that stupid manager, being sexually harassed was not a reason to punch someone. Bullshit!

"They will kick me out from this apartment if I fail to pay this month." she sighed.

She used to have a good job a few months ago. It was dangerous, sure. But it pays well. 

"This is all 707's fault." she growled as she remembered the red haired hacker who was the reason why the intelligence agency where she was working for have fallen.  
  
Agent 707 was an agent too but a different kind. 707 was a hacker agent while [Name] was a field agent. Hacker agents, well... They hacked. Field agents on the other hand were like your classic spies who get their information by fooling someone to tell them or by technically spying on them. They do the dirty job yet hackers has bigger salary compared to them.  
  
"And yet... He has balls to destroy the agency?" she complained to no one in particular.  
  
[Name] were not really close with 707. After all, she rarely saw him since he was mostly locked inside his home. 707's superior however, Mary Vanderwood 3rd was a friend of hers. Vanderwood has also a hand with the agency's destruction but [Name] still believed that it was mostly 707's fault. Vanderwood was probably the only reason why [Name] haven't killed 707 yet. Then again, she doesn't really hate 707 as she says. Back before the agency was destroyed, she noticed the changes within the agency. She felt like life inside the agency has become more dangerous than it used to be. Some agents were disappearing one by one and [Name] felt like the agency has something to do with it. She told Vanderwood about that and Vanderwood admitted that he felt the same. So, the lost of the agency was actually good for [Name].   
  
"Good for my life, not on my wallet..."  
  
Her phone suddenly rang. Seeing who it was, she accepted the call.  
  
"Yes, Vandy?"  
  
"Stop calling me that."   
  
[Name] chuckled. "What's up?"  
  
"How's your new job at that restaurant?" Vanderwood asked.  
  
"Fired. Again." she replied honestly.  
  
"Yep. I knew it."  
  
[Name] rolled her eyes. As if he was better than her? Vanderwood has a good job now, but a few months ago, he was like her too.  
  
"Need a temporary job?" Vanderwood asked.  
  
She perked up, hearing it. Yes. She seriously need a job right now even if it was a temporary one. "Yeah."  
  
"Good. What do you think of baby sitting Saeyoung's brother?"  
  
"Saeyoung?" For some reason, the name sounded familiar. Vanderwood was probably the one who mentioned it before but who was Saeyoung again? "Who?"  
  
"707."  
  
She let a growl as she heard the alias. Right. She remember now. Agent 707's real name was Saeyoung Choi.  
  
"No." she automatically replied. There was no way she'll take care of that idiot's brother. And why does he have a brother anyway? Didn't the agency made sure he has no more family before they accepted him.   
  
"Come on, Scarlet. Please! Saeyoung was forcing me to do it!" Vanderwood pleaded.  
  
"So what? Then keep refusing! Or just tase him like you normally do! And I'm no longer agent Scarlet so stop calling me that."  
  
"I owe Saeyoung for this work that I have. So I really can't refuse him. I am fine taking care of someone but I don't really get along with Saeran."  
  
Saeran? Was that 707's brother name?  
  
"Saeyoung will pay you for it, okay? Just for three months!"  
  
"Three months?! You want me to babysit for three months?! No! Definitely no!" she stubbornly refused. Why does he need a baby sitter anyway? Just how old is that Saeran? Can't he just hire anyone?!"  
  
"Saeran is Saeyoung's younger twin."  
  
"What?!" So he was on the same age as 707?! For god's sake! 707 was two years older than her! Why does his twin need someone to watch over him?! "He is a freakin adult. He don't need a babysitter." she deadpanned.  
  
"Normally, yes. But Saeran has a mild mental problem."  
  
[Name]'s eyes widened upon hearing it. She then remembered her younger sister. She was mentally I'll too. She suffered that illness until she committed suicide, leaving [Name] without a family. That was before she joined the agency.  
  
[Name] let a defeated sigh. "Fine. I'll babysit his brother."  
  
"Woah! Really?!"  
  
"Yeah. When?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"What?!"

* * *

* * *

 

"Broooo!!!" Saeyoung clung on his brother as he dramatically cried making Vanderwood roll his eyes and Saeran to groan in annoyance. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"How many times I'm going to tell you. I am fine alone so just go! And while were at it, ask that woman you hire not to come." Saeran said while pushing his brother away.

"Nope. Not gonna happen. [Name] is on her way." Vanderwood replied for Saeyoung with a smug look. He looked like he was enjoying Saeran's displeasure.

"Vanderwood. Are you sure Scarlet would take a good care of my brother?" Saeyoung asked, clearly not trusting his fellow agent.

"She was a lot more capable than you." Vanderwood deadpanned. "You might not know this but before she become an agent, she was a volunteer for an orphanage and she used to have a younger sister too."

"Seriously... If only at least one of the RFA's weren't busy." Saeyoung grumbled. Before asking Vanderwood for help, he actually called all the RFA members to ask them if they could watch over Saeran while he and his wife were away. First, he called Yoosung. Yoosung agreed at first but later, he received a call from his father. His mother was hospitalized so Yoosung decide to go back home. Next, he called Jaehee. But he couldn't reach her. Later, he found out that Jaehee was attending a seminar for café owners abroad. No one knows when she will return. Next was Zen but he has a shooting for that new drama he was going to star in, somewhere in Southeast Asia. Ever since Zen entered showbusiness, he has become more popular not only inside Korea but also around the Asia. Jumin was out of question. He was always travelling after all. In the end, he asked Vanderwood but he refused to do it and instead suggested former agent, Scarlet.

Now, Scarlet wasn't a bad person. Compared to other agents, she was actually nice. But she was short tempered. Saeyoung was worried what was going to happen to Saeran who was quite stubborn.

"Saeyoung? I'm ready." Saeyoung's wife said as she walked out from their room.

Saeyoung and his wife were married for one year now. Both decided not to go on a honeymoon after their marriage since Saeran was recovering. Now that Saeran was now feeling good, Saeyoung thought it was only fair to give his wife the honeymoon that they postponed. Saeran agreed when he talked to him about it telling him that he was fine. But he was still worried of leaving his twin.

Saeyoung then felt someone hit him behind the head. "Ow! Saeran? What was that for?"

"Leave already. Your plane won't wait for you." he said annoyed.

"Yeah. You better leave now." Vanderwood said while typing something on his phone. "[Name] said that she was going to punch you if she saw you here. And may I remind you again. She's almost here."

"Fine!" Saeyoung picked up his and his wife's bag. "I'll give you a call later, Saeran. Okay?" Saeyoung said, looking sad.

Saeran mentally cursed his brother. Saeran was trying hard not to show that he was sad. How was he going to continue the act if Saeyoung looked like he was going to cry?

"Oh come on!" Vanderwood groaned seeing the face of the brothers. "It was just for a few months! You will see each other once Saeyoung returned! And for god's sake! Aren't you guys tired of seeing each others face?! You freakin have the same face! Just look at the damn mirror if you want to see each other!" 

"Alright! Alright! Bye brother!" Saeyoung said as he runs out. Vanderwood was sure he did that because his tears were about to fall.

"Bye Vanderwood. Bye Saeran. Please take care, alright?" Saeyoung's wife smiled kindly.

"Yeah. Please watch over Saeyoung and make sure he don't get arrested in a foreign country."

Laughing, she nodded. "Yeah. If you need anything, just call." With that she left.

"Finally... Peace and quiet..." Vanderwood stated.

* * *

* * *

 

"Finally." [Name] sighed as she finally reached her destination, 707's home. It toook her a while to find it but finally. 

She walked out of her car and walked to the door. Vanderwood said that the door was normally asking ridiculous questions but since 707 would be away for a few months, he turned the security off. After all, the last thing he would want was for his brother to be locked out of their own home.

She waited after ringing the door bell. She just texted Vanderwood a few moments ago. He warned him to make 707 leave early or god forbid, she would punch him for all the trouble he caused her and the other agents.

She then heard footsteps followed by someone pulling chains. And by the sound of it, the heavy once. She knit her eyebrows. Seriously? Chains? Just how much of a security freak agent 707 was?

The door finally opened, revealing a familiar red haired man. And then, the next thing she knew, the man was on the ground after receiving her 'hello' punch.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

 


	2. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was [Name]'s first night as Saeran's baby sitter. Punching Saeran on a first sight, [Name] made a bad impression to him. Will they survive the first night with each other?

Back when he was still part of Mint Eye, Saeran hated the face he share with Saeyoung. Those eyes, that hair, lips, fingers, everything. He was desperate to change anything that were the same as Saeyoung. But after finding out the truth, he thought that maybe having the same features as Saeyoung wasn't bad. After all, it was the proof that they were brothers. Twins. And that only means they have a bond stronger than anyone. He learned to appreciate his face. But now...

"Damn you... Saeyoung..." Saeran mumbled under his breath as he held an ice pack on his swollen cheek. Beside him, was the apologetic woman who punched the shit out of him after mistaking him with Saeyoung.

"Shit... I'm really sorry. I thought you're 707... So..." The woman whom Vanderwood called [Name] bit her lips as she guiltily apologized.

"How many times I'm going to tell you that you seriously need to do something about that temper. You can't just punch people." Vanderwood sighed. "And even if it was Saeyoung who opened the door, you still can't punch him!"

"But he killed our job!" she shot back.

"Yeah. But he saved our lives. You know that the agency had become more dangerous for us, agents. He freed us from the agency."

[Name] turned away with a pout. She can't argue with that. What Vanderwood said was the truth after all. Her fellow agents were all free and happy now. Some were marrying their lovers whom they tried to hide from the agency. Others were doing honest jobs. Others were doing what they enjoy doing.

"Ow!" Saeran winced feeling the painful sting.

"A-are you alright? Sorry." she touched his cheek.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!"

"Just... Don't touch it!" Saeran glared.

"Oh... Look at the time. I better go now." Vanderwood said as he stood up.

"What?! You're leaving me with her?!" Saeran looked panicked. "With this... Gorilla?!"

"Hey!" [Name] shot, offended.

"Yeah. She is hired as your babysitter." Vanderwood stated.

"I'm not a child!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Tell that to Saeyoung once he returned. Be nice to each other, you two." Vanderwood said and left on a hurry.

The two stared at the door blankly.

"He escaped." Saeran muttered.

"Yeah." [Name] agreed.

"Damn." Saeran cursed. He was fucked up. How was he supposed to live with this strange woman who has a strength of a bulldozer?

"It's almost time for dinner." [Name] stood up and looked at Saeran with a warm smile. Talk about mood swings. "I brought some vegetables and meat on my way here. If you wanted something for dinner, just tell me."

Saeran looked away. "Ice cream."

"Rejected." she sternly stared at him. "I brought an ice cream but you'll only get them after you eat a decent dinner."

He glared at her. "But Saeyoung let's me eat them before eating dinner!" he argued.

"Too bad, I'm not Saeyoung." she said and made her way to the kitchen, leaving the fuming Saeran.

* * *

* * *

 

Saeran Choi was a brat. That was what [Name] were thinking as she cut the meat. But at least he wasn't violent. When she heard that Saeran has a mental illness from Vanderwood, what [Name] imagined was a thrashing man who screams and throw stuffs. That was how her younger sister, Jihye, back then. Her poor sister.

She shook her head as she began to think about depressing stuff. No. Not right now. Saeran just recovered according to Vanderwood. She need to act happy around him. He might be a brat but she wanted to help him. She failed to help her sister so she wanted to at least help someone who has the same problem as Jihye.

Saeran entered the kitchen, his cheek was still red but it doesn't look that bad anymore. 

"Need something?" she asked showing him a smile.

Saeran stared at her before looking at the ingredients she was cutting. She then realized that he wanted to help.

"Want to cut the veggies?" she asked.

Saeran nodded and silently took a knife before taking a cabbage from the pile. 

As Saeran began to cut, she noticed that he was actually good with knife. "Do you know how to cook?"

"No. I just help Saeyoung's wife cook from time to time but I don't really know his to do it myself." he replied without taking his eyes from the cabbage.

[Name] smiled. So he wasn't that much of a brat. Maybe he was being mean she he called her gorilla because... Well... She punched him. Who wouldn't get angry if someone punched them out of the blue. Right?

Maybe, her stay at that place would be more smoother.

* * *

* * *

 

Or so she thought...

"I told you to eat everything!" she shouted as Saeran pushed his bowl away.

"I don't like carrots and radish!" Saeran shouted back.

[Name] pushed the plate closer to him again. "Have you even tried it?! Eat them!"

"No!"

Seriously, he was a lot more stubborn than the children he was taking care of back then at the orphanage.

"I said, eat them! I won't give you that ice cream if you don't!" she threatened.

Saeran faltered a bit but he still refused to eat the vegetables stubbornly.

"Saeran. Do you even know how many people in this world who were hungry and has nothing to eat?! Think about those hungry people!"

Saeran's eyes suddenly widened, making [Name] wondered what was wrong. And then, Saeran began shaking.

"Saeran?" 

"No... No... Mom... Food... Hungry..." Saeran muttered as his eyes look around in fear.

"Saeran!" [Name] knows what was happening. Panic attack. Jihye used to have panic attacks too. 

She quickly pulled Saeran to her chest, hugging him. The moment she did, he stopped shaking. Instead, he stiffened.

"It's alright. Don't worry, Saeran. It's alright. I'm here." she whispered while brushing his hair. She wasn't sure what triggered the attack but she knows that he needed someone's comfort right now.

* * *

* * *

 

That night, [Name] retired to her room after making sure Saeran was asleep.

She sighed as he lied down on the bed. That scene on the dining room was troubling her. It seems that Saeran haven't recovered yet. Vanderwood said that he already did but she was sure he was still fighting whatever was haunting him.

From what she saw, Saeran was trying hard to act strong. Probably for his brother's sake. 

She heard that 707 and his wife postponed their honeymoon one year ago for Saeran. Saeran was probably acting strong so that his brother could leave without a worry. Brat as he may be, Saeran was actually a good brother.

"But he was pushing himself too hard..." she whispered.

She wanted to help Saeran. She was undergrad but she took psychology back then. So she has a bit of knowledge regarding mental illnesses. But there were a lot of type of mental illnesses. Vanderwood said Saeran has a mild one but she was sure it wasn't just that. Anxiety, trauma and a lot more.

"I failed Jihye. But I'll make sure not to fail on Saeran." she said as she decided to investigate Saeran's past.

She was an agent. Why not use her expertise to help someone this time?

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran contemplates about what kind of woman [Name] was.

Women were a fearsome creatures. Saeran was aware of that thanks to his mother. All his life, he had only dealt with four women. His mother, the savior, Saeyoung's wife and now, this woman.

Sitting in front of him was [Name], busying herself with her strawberry flavored ice cream.

That morning, [Name] barged into his room, forcing him out of the bed. At first, he refused to leave his bed but then she manhandled him. Who would thought that a woman as small as her could easily drag someone as his size. He wasn't as tall as Zen but he was still taller than her. Yet, she easily pulled him out if the room.  Then, she told him her 'brilliant' plan for today. Her plan was for them to go out into the park after breakfast and enjoy the scenery. For someone who used to work as an agent, she sure were lively. Oh well, he like looking at the sky so it wasn't that bad.

As he ate his ice cream, he looked around. The weather was good and there were a lot of people enjoying the day. He then remembered his childhood. Saeyoung used to release him from his chains while their mother was out. Then he would bring him out for ice cream. He used to worry about being caught by his mother but Saeyoung always assure him that she won't find out. And she didn't.

Speaking if Saeyoung, he called last night. He was a damn worrywart. He told him he would take a plane back if [Name] was scaring him. Apparently, Saeyoung was also scared of her. He can't blame him. The woman was a freakin Medusa when angered. He could still feel the punch he received yesterday.

Anyway, he was wondering about something. For someone like Saeran, the first thing he does when scared or cornered were to be hostile. That was the only thing he knows to do. Yes, he was quite scared of [Name] but it was different than his fear from his mother. It was different. It didn't make him feel threatened. That fear for her was telling him to follow her yet he didn't feel any malice or danger coming from her. And last night... When flashes of his childhood returned to him, she hugged him. For some reason, the fear was taken from him the moment she did. He felt safe. The only time he felt that safety was when Saeyoung was there. Yet, this stranger... This woman she just met, made him felt the same.

"Saeran, finish that already. It's melting." she snapped him back from his thoughts.

Saeran looked at her. She was done with her ice cream. "Okay." he said and focused on his desert.

"Where do you want to go after this?" she asked giving him a smile.

That smile. Yes that smile too. He felt safe seeing that. It was like it was telling him not to worry.  _"Yet, she was damn scary when angry."_  he thought. "Don't know. But I want somewhere quiet." He just wanted to enjoy watching the sky without those noisy people who laugh like there was no tomorrow. As if annoying him, a group of girls passed them while laughing over something. He grumbled under his breath.

[Name] let a small laugh and stood up. "I know a good place."

 

* * *

* * *

 

[Name] brought him on a deserted area of the park. There were a lot of bench scattered here and there yet there were no one around.

"Lie down." [Name] suddenly ordered the moment he sat on one of the benches.

"Huh?"

"Lie down." she repeated before impatiently forcing him to lie down on the bench. As he did, the sky came on his sight. Did she brought him there to watch the sky? Wait. How did she even know that he wanted to see the sky? He didn't remember mentioning it to her. In fact, he barely said anything to her the moment they left the house.

"I noticed you looking up once in a while." she explained as if reading his thoughts. "You like the sky, Saeran?"

Was she really good at reading people? Did she got that skill by working at the intelligence agency? Wait. No. Vanderwood and Saeyoung didn't have that skill. So it was just her.

Saeran looked back to the sky. "Yeah. It always calm me whenever I look at the sky. It was like..." he hesitated for a while. "...I am free." Most of his life was spent in the dark so the sky... The blue sky made him feel free. Unrestrained.

"You are free." she suddenly said. Saeran looked back at her. She was smiling again. That smile that made him feel safe. She was scary when angered, not to mention, violent. But whenever she smile, he felt safe. Why?

Just then, it hits him... Her smile, was the same as the sky. [Name], former agent Scarlet, for Saeran was like a sky.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

 


	4. Same but Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran and 707 was similar in terms if appearance. But [Name] noticed their differences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-ed.

Saeran Choi.

707 EXTREME's younger twin.

[Name] silently observed the red haired grump who was busy licking the colorful lollipop he took from his secret stash.

The guy do looked like his brother. Except for the eye color, everything looked the same. She was sure, she wouldn't find who was 707 and who was Saeran if Saeran wear a contact lenses and wear the same clothes as his brother. Heck, even without wearing the same style of clothing as 707, she still mistakenly thought Saeran was him and ended up punching the poor guy. She still feel guilty of that. To her defense, it was the first time she met Saeran. Vanderwood wasn't joking when he said that 'Saeran looked like 707's doppelganger'.

"Stop staring at me." Saeran suddenly said, irritated.

"I'm not staring. I am just wondering about something." she said.

With a blank look, Saeran glanced at her before shrugging. Oh. There was a big difference between the two. 707 was a bouncy and weird guy. Saeran on the other hand was a gloomy grump. Vanderwood once mentioned that they used to have a terrible relationship. He didn't really explained much but from what she understand, Saeran hated 707. It wasn't a normal sibling fight but much more deeper. Just what exactly happened in the past? Was the strain with their relationship has something to do with Saeran's mental condition? 

She suddenly remembered what happened on her first day there. Saeran had a panic attack and began talking about 'mother'. Maybe everything began with their mother. She wanted to known but she couldn't just ask Saeran about it. She doesn't want him to remember awful things. It'll hinder his recovery. She could just ask Vanderwood but she doubt he knows a lot.

Saeran put the lollipop's stick on the table after finishing it and began to mess with his laptop. He then typed some sort of code she couldn't or will ever understand.

So he was a hacker too.

Saeran looked so serious and [Name] couldn't help but think how cute he was looking like that. She have seen 707 so his 'magic' before but 707 being cute never entered her mind. She wondered why. They were the same but at the saw time different.

Saeran suddenly looked annoyed looking at the codes and combed his hair with his fingers.

Now, that reminded her when he hugged Saeran when he had that panic attack. His hair was soft. Obviously, she never touched 707's hair before but she feel like Saeran's hair was a lot more softer and smoother than his brother's hair.

Looking at it, his hair was less curlier than 707. Was it because 707 rarely brush his hair? He was a hacker and hackers of their former agency don't really too much free time. She doubt showering was even part of their 'normal routine'.

Saeran suddenly let a sigh. "Seriously, story staring. It was getting uncomfortable." he said, giving her an annoyed look.

"Yeah yeah." she took a seat beside Saeran and peaked on the screen. Saeran stiffened a bit, still not used being close to her but decide to just let her and looked back to what he was doing.

"Are you trying to hack something?" she asked staring ath the string of unfamiliar looking codes.

"Yeah. It's just a dummy website Saeyoung made though. He made it so I could practice what he taught me. It was a dummy website but it's security was actually a lot more better than tripter or other websites." Saeran replied not taking his eyes from the screen. He somehow looked proud.

[Name] silently smiled as she saw this. No matter how he acted like his brother was just an annoyance, she could see that Saeran do care about 707.

"Do you know how to do this?" Saeran suddenly asked without taking his eyes off his codes. She wasn't sure if he was just making a small talk or something though. He looked uninterested whether she would answer or not.

"No. I don't. I was a field agent. The one who gather info by going out there physically. I'm different than 707." 

He stopped typing and turned to her with a questioning look. "So, your job was a lot more dangerous?"

"It depends on the people I was dealing with. There was a time when I needed to squeeze some info from a Chinese mafia boss and things have gotten dangerous. So yeah, we do things with death hanging behind us but I rarely put my neck on a nooze. If it was possible to get information from someone close to our target, someone less dangerous, then I go for that person." It was a lot of work compared to going straight to the target but it was better than playing a game of death with the reaper himself. "It was tough. Sometimes, I go to sleep wondering if someone I targeted would come on my sleep and kill me." she chuckled bitterly.

For some reason, Saeran suddenly looked sad making her wonder what was wrong. "Saeran-"

"How did you manage to go through that life?" he asked. Saeran knows that feeling. Back when he was under his mother's clutches, he go to sleep wondering if his mother would strangle him to sleeo. He used to ask himself, 'will I still wake up?'. 

[Name] smiled. But it wasn't a happy smile. It was a sad one. "I don't want to die, you know. I did all my best to live. Heck, I used to worry about my life when some of the agents at our agency began to disappear one by one without a trace." she looked down on her finger as she continued. "But at the same time, I didn't really cared much about my life? I am contradicting myself and it was hard to explain. But do you know that feeling of wanting to live but still ready yo accept death?"

Ah... Yes. When Saeyoung left, he felt that. His mother have beaten, starved and tortured him. He wanted to die to end his suffering, but at the same times, he wanted to live. He wanted to live to see Saeyoung again. If he die and Saeyoung returned, he was going to be sad. So even if his body wanted to give up and die, his mind and heart fought back to live. And he lives.

Looking at [Name] he thought that they were the same. But then again, [Name] remained positive. Unlike him who fell in despair and hatred.

He looked back to his laptop.

Him and [Name]...

They were the same. But at the same time different. Just as him and Saeyoung looked the same but different person.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Another Child to Watch Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran and [Name] were 'forced' to watch over a child.

When [Name] was an agent, she actually made a lot of friends inside the agency. It was hard making a friend with anyone outside the agency considering the nature of their job. But since she shared the same fate as those who were in agency, it was easier for them to understand each other. Sure, there were some jerk at the agency. But not everyone. There were a few who were as nice as 'normal' people living with honest jobs. [Name] never regretted befriending those agents. Well... Until now.

Sitting in front of [Name] and Saeran was Soomi. She was an agent like her too and one of her closest friend inside the agency. She used to be agent Spycat but after the fell of the agency, she returned to being Soomi Lee. A few months after that, [Name] found out that Soomi was hiding a three years old child. Apparently, the child was an accident. Soomi said, she was drunk at that time she slept with a man she met at the bar. The problem was, when she woje up, the man was gone and Soomi was so drunk that she couldn't remember his name or how he looked like. Later, she found out she was pregnant. She gave birth to a baby boy and since then, hide the child from the agency. And now, that child was sitting with his mother in there.

"How did you find this place again?" [Name] asked through gritted teeth.

"Vanderwood told me." Soomi replied apologetically.

[Name] finally let the groan she was keeping. She'll murder Vanderwood later. For now, she need to deal with this.

[Name] glanced at Saeran who was sitting silently beside her. He doesnt look angry or anything. He looked indifferent.

Now, she looked back to Soomi. "So, you want to leave your son for three days here?"

Soomi nodded and looked down to the toddler. The child seems well behaved. He was just looking at Saeran silently. "My boss needs me to come with her. But Jisung's baby sitter got sick and I don't really trust other people." She looked back to [Name] with a pleading look. "Please Scarlet. Just three days."

[Name] sighed. As much as she wanted to help Soomi, she can't. She was already babysitting someone. "Soomi-"

"Please, Mr. Choi." Soomi turned to Saeran this time. When Soomi saw Saeran, she didn't call him 707 surprising [Name]. Later, she explained that Vanderwood told her about 707's younger twin. Saeran was quite annoyed with how much of a 'big mouth' Vanderwood.

"I can't say no to my boss. She accepted me without asking too much even though I am questionable. She helped me a lot. So please, your girlfriend is the only one I could run to."

"WHAT?!" Saeran who was calm a few moments ago was now staring at Soomi in surprise. [Name] has the same look on her face.

"Soomi! What do you mean girlfriend?!" [Name] questioned.

Soomi looked at her confused. "Vanderwood said that 707's brother is now your boyfriend. I mean, that's why you're living here with him, right?"

That Vanderwood... [Name] mentally cursed the guy as she planned to make him suffer the next time she sees him.

"She's-"

"Please! I beg you! I'll bring some souvenirs back or something, just please watch over my son for three days!" she interrupted Saeran. The middle age woman who hired Soomi was apparently a kind woman. She was a widower with one son. She probably saw herself in Soomi who was also raising a child alone that was why she hired her without a second thought. Vanderwood was also working on her company.

With a huff, Saeran nodded. "Fine. Just three days."

Soomi let a happy smile. "Thank you!"

"And let me make this clear. This woman is not my girlfriend." Saeran added.

"Aw... You don't need to be shy about it." she grinned. "You two actually suit each other."

"Soomi! Were not really-"

"Oh, hush! Were no longer agents. You don't need to hide a boyfriend anymore." she said as she looked down in her watch. "Oh! Look at the time! I need to go." Without giving the displeased duo a look, she turned to her son. "Baby. I'll leave you here okay? Mommy needs to work. I'll get you later."

The boy nodded making [Name] raise an eyebrow. Normally, child of his age were clingy over their preferred parent. But then again, he was probably used being left to others by his mother. 

"His clothes and some of his toys are in this bag." Soomi said and hand over the bag to [Name]. "Thank you guys, really! You're a big help."

With a defeated sigh, [Name] nodded. "Be careful on your trip."

"Thanks. I need to go." After giving her son a kiss, Soomi leaves.

"Now what?"

* * *

* * *

 

 

Saeran doesn't really hate children. But at the same, he wasn't too fond if them. He has nothing against them. It was just, he doesn't know how to deal with them. He was never treated like a child by his mother. Saeyoung did treat him as one, but even so, Saeyoung was also a child at that time. Thinking about it, Saeyoung has never been treated like a child too. Saeyoung took it upon himself to take care of him and by doing so, he learned to act like an adult.

Jisung, the child was sitting silently in front of him, having a staring session with him. [Name] was out to buy some ingredients for the jjigae she was planning to made for dinner. So now, he was left to watch over the child which he was doing right now. Luckily, the child was silent. He was just sitting silently at that chair, staring at him. Normally, children on his age were noisy but Jisung was different. Saeran wonders if it was healthy for a child to be that quiet. Can he even talk?

"Uhmm... Jisung, right? Do you want to play your toys or anything?" he asked, testing whether the child could talk or not.

"No." Jisung replied, shaking his head.

So, he really could talk. "Okay." Not being able to continue the conversation with the silent child, he turned the television open, putting it on a show appropriate for kids and turned to his laptop to play LOLOL.

Normally, he plays with Yoosung when Yoosung has a free time. But since Yoosung was with his parents, he'll do the quests alone.

Saeran was so focused on killing some monsters that he didn't notice the small child, standing beside him. He just noticed him when he accidetally brushed on his side. Surprised, Saeran turned to look at the child. Jisung was watching the screen curiously. 

"Do you like games like this?" Saeran asked.

Jisung looked up at him and nodded. "Mommy get angry."

"She get angry if you play these games?" 

"Minseo nuna bring DS. Jisung borrow. Mom mad." Jisung explained, trying to construct his sentences.

"I see." Saeran nodded and took Saeyoung's DS from behind the throw pillows of the couch. "Here. You can borrow this." 

Jisung stared down at the DS. It was pretty obvious that he wanted to take it. But probably remembering his mother, he hesitated.

"Don't worry. I won't tell your mother." Saeran assured him.

Jisung stared at the DS for a while. Saeran thought he won't take it but then, Jisung suddenly reached for it. 

"Thank you." Jisung thanked him and to his surprise, smiled at him. He thought he wasn't capable of smiling. Looking at him, Saeran could see that no matter how he tried to act mature, he was still a child. Without realizing, Saeran smiled back.

* * *

* * *

 

It took [Name] a while before she managed to gather all the required ingredients for the jjigae. She sighed in relief as she finally entered the safety of 707's bunker he called home. 

As she entered, she realized his silent it was. Just where was Saeran and Jisung?

Worriedly, she head to the living room where she left the two. She then stared in surprise of what she saw. Sleeping on the couch, was Saeran. Beside him, was a sleeping Jisung. Saeran was holding him tightly as the child held a DS on his sleep. If [Name] didn't know better, she would thought that Saeran was Jisung's father.

Careful not to wake up the boys, [Name] tip toed towards the sleeping duo. She opened her cellphone's camera and giggled as he took picture of them.

"Just wait until I show this to 707." she whispered, saving the picture.

[Name] put her cellphone back to her pocket and decides to cook while they sleep. But before leaving, she gave the two a final glance. She smiled warmly at the sight. She never thought Saeran was good with children. Considering how childish he could get sometimes, she thought he would be bad with them. He really did prove her wrong.

Leaving the two on their peaceful nap, she swore she'll make a special jjigae for them.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
